


A Twin's Secret

by Brightki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M, For a Fest, Incest, M/M, One Shot, Weasleycest, written forever ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightki/pseuds/Brightki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George have shared a secret for years. Written for monifieth’s Christmas Wish List (circa 06-07.) Reposted to LiveJournal May 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twin's Secret

Ever since they could remember, they were together; from birth, literally. The Weasley twins were inseparable and wildly popular. Yet, no one knew their secret… 

Fred looks over at George, across their empty room in the Gryffindor Tower, before laughing out loud. 

“I never get tired of seeing you in that, Georgey.” The ginger twin grins, batting his lashes at his brother, who just stepped out from behind his bed curtains wearing a pretty, cream summer dress. He had also used a charm that made his ginger hair longer and to make his features appear more feminine. Fred, on the other hand, lounged on his bed wearing nothing except for a cheeky grin. 

George smiles coyly and approaches the bed, sliding one long fingered hand along Fred’s leg to fondle his semi-erect cock. “I never get tired of seeing you in that, Freddie.” His brother grins before crawling up his brother’s body, the cool cotton rustling over his skin and hardening his penis as their mouths meet. George’s tongue slides over Fred’s lips as he pushes the dress up to his waist to press his erect length against Fred’s. 

He settles across his lap, gently rubbing his cock along Fred’s in a well-practiced move, causing the other to moan into his brother’s mouth with desire. Arching his hips, Fred rolls on top of George, thrusting his tongue into his mouth as he grinds into the curve of George’s hips. His hands work on the buttons of the dress as he quickly removes it, throwing it to the floor. He grunts as he rolls George onto his stomach, lightly tickling the tip of his cock on his brother’s bottom. 

The twin moans out into the room as he arches back, before turning again onto his back and wrapping his legs around Fred’s hips, gasping as he rubs his own dick. “Come on, Fred… put it in.” He licks his lips as he spreads his thighs further, urging his brother on. Fred chuckles at his brother’s enthusiasm, gently probing George’s hole with the tip of his cock before working it in slowly, rocking in, then out, then slightly farther in, over and over, until he buried in to the hilt. 

Fred grunts as he slowly moves his dick in and out of his brother’s ass, his long fingers grasping his hips. George whimpers slightly, running his hands over his brother’s chest as he moves his hips into Fred’s, panting as he strokes his own cock swiftly. They speed up together, grinding into one another as they fuck. It is almost bestial, hard and fast. 

Finally, Fred cries out as he thrusts harder into George, sweating as he comes, chanting under his breath, his eyes squeezed shut as he feels his sibling’s own orgasm. “Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah…” He slowly relaxes then opens his eyes, blinking down at the ginger sibling beneath him. 

“Well,” Ginny grins up at his brother, the effects of the Polyjuice Potion having worn off. “Hermione would freak if she knew why I wanted that potion.” She giggles as the real George stirs from a corner of the bed, wiping his own semen from his hand while watching Fred gently pull out of Ginny’s ass. He uses a quick Scourgify to clean all three of the siblings, grinning. “Yeah, she definitely would!” 

Ginny grins and slips her dress and school robes back on, kissing each brother on the cheek. “Oh, and I brought you something.” She picks a package up off of the ground and lays it on the bed. “Thanks, guys. See you at dinner!” She waves as she skips out of the brother’s room and disappears through the door. The twins break into identical grins as they wave her off, before turning to the present. 

”I wonder what it is.” 

”Well, open it, twin of mine.” 

One hand reaches out and pries the top of the cardboard box off, and two ginger heads peer cautiously into the bottom. Ginny is just as well known as a prankster as the twins are. Inside, however, lays a cream sundress, in the appropriate size for the twins.

**Author's Note:**

> Author: kitsuneneko (LJ)  
> Author’s Note/Summary: Written for monifieth’s Christmas Wish List (circa 06-07.) Hope you enjoy it!  
> Warning: Contains incest.  
> Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership for any characters listed herein.


End file.
